My Added Bonus
by Ktd123
Summary: I could've been doing anything this summer, but instead I was an idiot and auditioned for this show. But there was one added bonus that I got for being on the show... and that bonus was Princess. A Duncan/Courtney one shot in Duncan's Point of View.


**As much as I don't like Duncan/Courtney, I had to write this for two reasons. 1) I'm trying to write a one shot for each couple in Total Drama Island, and Duncan/Courtney was next on my list, and 2) my friend Holly loves this couple. I hate Courtney (don't get mad at me for that) but I think that Duncan's pretty cool. So, here's My Added Bonus, a Duncan/Courtney one shot from Duncan's POV.**

**Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: Let's just say I unfortunately have absolutely no custody of TDI or its characters. **

* * *

I could've been doing anything this summer. I could've broken out of Juvy and have been free like I was planning. Or if I didn't manage to break out I could've been terrorizing the other guys at Juvy. But no… I decided to be a complete idiot and audition for this reality show. No, I wasn't tricked like Lindsay into thinking this was a talent competition. I wasn't like Gwen and expecting a five-star resort. I expected what I got- a crappy place to stay, and some crappy people to stay with- but I got a little added bonuses. Like an ex-soldier for a chef whose cooking could be compared to dog puke and glue. Or a self-obsessed TV host who only puts the 'good scenes' on air. Those so-called 'good scenes' are the ones that his teeth look the whitest, or his hair looks the best or that humiliates us campers the most. Of course, there was a couple- okay, _one _added bonus that was pretty okay. And that added bonus could be described many ways. But the word that I used to describe my bonus was easy… princess.

Princess always acted as though she had a stick shoved halfway up her butt. She always acted as though she knew everything, and every single time her high voice said, "I was a CIT!" I had a different reaction. The first day I wanted to hit her on the head with something. She was a goody-two-shoes who probably always sat with one leg crossed over another, her hands folded. Any picture of her deserved a tiara and a matching five zillion dollar frame because of her goody-goody perfection. But that was the first day. After that, I found it highly annoying that she would ruin my every chance to cheat. If Princess wasn't there, I would've found that hundred grand and stolen it the first week. But since Princess wasn't voted out soon enough, I started to get a little… attached.

Okay, maybe attached isn't a good way to describe it. Attached is when you grow fond of somebody. Attached is when you're stuck to something. Attached is when a chainsaw couldn't separate you. I wasn't attached… it was just time for the good girl to find a bad boy. Every good girl needs a bad boy… they're the ones that help them take those huge steps over the fine line between goody-two-shoes and wild child. Princess wouldn't cooperate. I teased her because she needed to be teased. Anybody who has never broken a rule was asking for a mocking. And after a couple days, I'd figured out that she really did care. And when she thought I was a softie… ugh! So I gave the Brick House a new bunny. The stupid rabbit wouldn't stop following me around! It just _looked _like I was luring it to me with a carrot! And when I was locked up in that boathouse… man, that was crappy. But she came and brought me some food… or should I say gruel. That was when I found out she'd never broken a rule. This was my chance to help her cross over to the wild side.

So we stole some food. Courtney left a fish in the freezer, a bass from the Killer Bass. And she insisted we share it with everyone, not just the Bass. Okay, so it wasn't exactly the most hardcore prank, but it was a start. And then when she started shoveling those chocolate things into her mouth, I knew I'd pushed her a bit over the edge. And that was what I wanted. So when she ran outside to barf, I figured I'd go out there and tease her a little. Sure, "enjoy prison" isn't exactly a passionate sentence, but I knew she wanted me. And that's why she kissed me. And even though I would've preferred to kiss her some time when she didn't have barf breath, but a kiss is a kiss.

The next day at the challenges she was giggling like a drunk and spitting out random insults all day. Even though they were all pretty bad insults, it's the concept that counts. And I was sure that she was going to be safe at the vote that night and I'd be able to enjoy a few more days of her. And no, I was not just hoping she would be safe for the making out. I found her quite entertaining lately. And when she was voted off, I gave her a skull I'd carved with my pocketknife. And even though she thought it was creepy, she still loved it. And in the end, after I win that hundred grand, she'll probably sell it on the Internet to some crazed fan girl for a million bucks. And I wasn't going to cry about it like I knew Geoff would if Bridgette got voted off, but I had proof that we didn't vote Courtney off. So, it was time to find the traitor.

At first I thought Heather might've somehow snuck in and voted Princess off. But then I noticed the rat must've been right under our noses. The last marshmallow went to Harold. Four Eyes was the traitor. It must've been payback for the fishing pole wedgies and peanut butter smiley faces. Sure we fed the guy his own underwear, but voting off Courtney was a pretty stupid thing to do. He should've known his head was just put onto the chopping block. Actually, in my world, it was _nailed_ to the chopping block, while I had the knife. So I had a little talk with Harold (unaired because Chris's hair wasn't gelled to perfection in the shot.)

"You know, Four Eyes, switching the votes was downright stupid." I'd said.

"Who says I switched the votes?" he'd said. "Maybe Geoff and DJ voted for Courtney and you didn't know it."

"Oh. I know they all voted for you except for you." I grabbed him by the shirt. "And switching the votes is probably the last thing you're ever going to do!"

So I punched him in the gut. And I guess it wasn't the last thing he was ever going to do. But seeing Harold get the wind knocked out of him was entertaining. And I knew that the next challenge we lost, he was gone. And then Courtney would kill him when he got to wherever the losers go. And I would laugh.

So really, I guess there was supposed to be a lesson in all of this. Maybe it's don't try to change people. Maybe it's let goody-two-shoes be a goody-two-shoes all her life and don't try to make her a little more interesting. Maybe it's that all figure skating nerds with red hair and glasses are traitors. Whatever that lesson was, it doesn't matter to me. In my book, the angel needs a devil. And while it sucked that the angel paid the price, this devil had a lot of fun before she did.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I couldn't really make it any longer. And I know that some of it doesn't really sound like Duncan, but I tried my best to sound as rude as I possibly could while still telling the story. So, please review even if you didn't like it! I love to read reviews!**


End file.
